Haunted
by NotTheIngenue
Summary: *COMPLETED* My version of Haunted, re-beta read by Danielle, thank you!! *fixed typos, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. this is my first attempt at a fanfic.. Consider yourselves duly warned. ^o.o^ This starts where the preview of "Haunted" leaves off. Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Meggin Cabot, a.k.a Jenny Carroll, who is an AWESOME AUTHOR! except for my pathetic excuse for a plot. Please don't sue me! I'm just a Justice & Law Admin major. I got no fame, I got no money.. What have I got? don't answer that  
  
  
  
Haunted  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A million thoughts ran through my head as I numbly navigated my way through the halls to Mr. Walden's classroom. The new door, which had been completely replaced since the memorable events of last year, when the copper head from the statue of Junipero Serra, founder of Junipero Serra Catholic Academy, where I and my stepbrothers attend school, had smashed it to smithereens, under the supernatural influences of a homicidal ghost, was open, welcoming my fellow students.  
  
I sat down in a stupor, wondering what exactly Paul Slater was doing here, on MY turf. Mr. Walden lectured on about something or other. I ignored him, focusing on more important things. Hadn't Jesse made it clear that he was unwelcome here? And what, pray tell, did he mean by losing?  
  
Awhile later, my jumbled thoughts were interrupted by a sharp prick at the side of my abdomen. I jumped before realizing it was a pencil point, not a knife.  
  
I stared accusingly at Cee Cee, who was looking at me bewilderedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered, glancing at Mr. Walden, who was still talking as he wrote on the blackboard. "You were grabbing on to your desk pretty hard."  
  
I looked down at my knuckles, which were turning white. If Cee Cee's piercing glance was any indication, she thought I was really losing it this time.  
  
For a second, I thought about telling her the truth, that the new kid, like most of my previous boyfriends, had a dark side, and the last time I'd seen him he was in death's waiting room suffering from a broken nose inflicted by the ghost who had been living in my bedroom ever since he had been murdered by his fiancée.  
  
"No," I whispered back, glancing at Mr. Walden, who was still oblivious to our conversation. "I'm fine."  
  
I am such a liar.  
  
And Cee Cee apparently knew it, too. "You are NOT okay. I-"  
  
Thankfully, at that moment the bell rang, saving me from my lies. For a few periods, anyway. I didn't see Cee Cee for a few periods, and I luckily didn't see Paul at all, except for once in the hallway, but I escaped into algebra before he got too close. Thank God.  
  
But at lunch, Cee Cee grabbed me from my thoughts of Paul and Jesse and forcefully steered me to a patch of the courtyard that seemed the least populated. "Okay, Suze," she said, releasing me. "I think I've figured it out."  
  
I carefully faced away from her, looking at the beach, and smoothing my ensemble from where it had gotten wrinkled when she none-too-gently dragged me away. I hoped she couldn't see my alarm. How did she figure it out? Had Paul managed to tell her somehow?  
  
"Oh?" I said, trying to keep my voice from squeaking. "Figured what out?"  
  
Cee Cee walked between me and the beach, her white hair flashing in the sun. She crossed her arms, gazing at me confidently, "are afraid of commitment."  
  
"What?" This time my voice did squeak, I was so relieved. Cee Cee, luckily, didn't seem to notice my joy. Although, I must admit, my feelings were a bit mixed. So far, the only people alive that knew my secret were Father Dom and Jack, both fellow mediators, and Gina, my best friend from back home in Brooklyn. She had been with me when we met Madame Zara, a fortuneteller who saw that I was a mediator. She also had another prediction for me, which Gina reminded me of when she visited me on spring break earlier in the year. According to Gina, Madame Zara had predicted I would have one true love until the end of time.  
  
Huh. Try telling HIM that.  
  
"I figured it out today, when you were talking with the new kid. Suze, its understandable that you are afraid of commitment, what with Michael and all, but that kid is HOT. What are you thinking, letting him get away? He is just born to date someone." Cee Cee looked as if she was already planning our wedding. I figured letting her think that I was afraid of dating another Michael Meducci, who was a multiple murderer and had tried to kill me, was better than knowing the truth, that Paul had already tried to do the same. Or something like that. I wasn't actually too clear on what was going on up there, but I was pretty confident that he was up to no good. Plus he threatened my would-be boyfriend, which is always a no-no in my book.  
  
"Why don't you go out with him?" I asked slyly. Cee Cee blushed, and glanced back in the direction we had come. I followed her gaze, seeing Adam flirting with one of the girls sitting next to him. Even from our distance, I could see the girl roll her eyes before moving to a more secluded spot to finish her lunch.  
  
While she was otherwise occupied, I took the opportunity to walk back to my food, surreptitiously scanning for signs of Paul on the way. Cee Cee followed with one last sigh in Adam's direction.  
  
My gaze fell on Paul sitting with, surprise, surprise, Kelly Prescott and her clique, who were wasting no time getting in his good graces.  
  
Unfortunately, he also saw me, and winked.  
  
Winked.  
  
At me.  
  
I hurriedly busied myself with my salad. Cee Cee, sitting opposite me, smiled knowingly. Adam also noticed, and looked between me and him. "Paul Slater? Suze, you sure have your sights set high this year," he commented mockingly. He, like Cee Cee, obviously mistook my glance as interest, instead of what it was, fear.  
  
I tell you, my life sucks.  
  
****  
  
A/N: If y'all don't like this story, I'm gonna take it down. So, REVIEW!! so I know whatcha think. That little blue button is calling your name. review me. review meeee! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first off: thank yous to KnightMaria, Thundercloud48, Hannah Abby, Angel of the Storms, and Iris, my reviewers. Keep it up! PLEASE!!  
  
If you don't like it, REVIEW. If you do, REVIEW!! IF you see any plot mistakes, REVIEW!!! If you don't care either way, REVIEW!!!!!!! *hops up and down energetically* Okay. Bring on the plot!!  
  
Haunted  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
However, when I got home that afternoon, after a long delay waiting for Sleepy to finish flirting with one of the vapid cheerleader types that seem to be magnetically attracted to him, my life started looking up. For a while, anyway.  
  
That was because there was something for me in my room. Well, technically a few somethings.  
  
Beautiful, aromatic somethings.  
  
A dozen red roses sat on my dressing table. Not quite as romantic as if, say, they'd been on bed, but still. I gave my nostrils a deep whiff of the sweet, flowery smell.  
  
If a hundred elephants were tap-dancing on my lawn at the moment, I wouldn't have noticed. I was totally absorbed in the roses, and thoughts of who left them for me.  
  
Jesse. JESSE gave me roses. Which was kind of surprising, considering that he hadn't shown much of an interest after he kissed me the last time. Well, the ONLY time. But still, all his pretending that it had never happened didn't really matter so much anymore, right? After all, he'd given me a dozen roses. Red roses. Beautiful, romantic red roses. I'd never gotten flowers from a guy, unless you counted the time when Dave, one of the kids on my old block in Brooklyn had swiped a petunia from Mrs. Goldstein's windowbox and tossed it at Gina, only it missed and hit me instead.  
  
But whatever. I was still entitled to be a little excited at my first gift of roses from a guy, right?  
  
I turned on a new CD of mine and danced around a bit with them, stopping only when the petals started flying off on some of my more vigorous whirls.  
  
Of course, it didn't occur to me to wonder where he had gotten the roses. I was sort of still distracted until later that afternoon at dinner, when Doc was passing me a fajita. Which is just as well, I suppose. I mean, a girl's got to have some hopes of a love life, when she hasn't got one in reality.  
  
I should have known something was up. My mom was suspiciously happy, and if my thoughts hadn't been upstairs with my roses, I would have seen it coming.  
  
"So Suze, did you get the roses?" My mother looked excited. I looked at her in horror. Since when did she know about Jesse? For a fleeting second, I wondered irrationally if she was a mediator too.  
  
But no. Thank God, no. She's just in the business of unwittingly dashing my dreams to shreds.  
  
I picked up my napkin from the floor where it had fallen.  
  
"Suze, don't look so surprised, for goodness sake. This boy, Paul Slater, came by earlier and asked me to give them to you, since you weren't here." My mom tried to play it cool, but you could tell she'd memorized their meeting word-for-word. I guess when moms go off the dating market they have to get romance somewhere. Even Andy seemed a bit excited. I guess you really couldn't blame them. After all, my last boyfriend had been a murderer. They had high hopes for this one. However, if they thought this one was any better, they had another think coming, considering I wasn't sure exactly what Paul Slater was. And they didn't even know about the whole me-not-only-seeing-dead-people-but-being-in-love-with-one-of-them thing. I mean, how much would that blow their minds?  
  
Max chose this moment to lick some fajita crumbs off my hand, which lay by my side. As much as I find being licked by an animal who routinely sniffs its own crotch distasteful, I couldn't bring myself to move it yet. I was still in shock.  
  
At least, until Dopey spoke up. I hadn't seen him since school. He had been at wrestling practice until Andy picked him up. But nowadays, he'll find any excuse to drive in Andy's new Mustang, which he bought to replace the Rambler. I think he thinks that being associated with a cool car will get him "chicks", as he eloquently puts it. Ever since Gina left he's been a bit testy with regards to relationships with the opposite sex. Including, apparently, mine.  
  
"Yeah Suze, I heard about you and Paul." He smirked. "Did he give you those flowers as thanks for certain favors you've been giving him?" News, apparently, travels faster than light in the little town of Carmel-by-the- Sea.  
  
I found my voice. And my temper. "Excuse me?" I said, quite civilly under the circumstances. I suppose he was finally giving me my comeuppance over constantly teasing him about Debbie Mancuso. As if I hadn't suffered enough, at the hands of a vicious batch of poison oak. But I must say, a blonde whose only thoughts were of the date she was going to bring to this weekend's beach cookout was drastically different from a guy whose only concern was over dates with um, death.  
  
I was about to tell him just where he could stick his remarks when a different voice spoke up.  
  
"Leave her alone." Doc, apparently, could sense my displeasure and was attempting to stick up for me. I glanced at him, surprised, and he managed a small grin, his braces flashing in the glow of the dining room lighting. I grinned back.  
  
My surprise seemed to be shared by others sitting at the table.  
  
"What?" Dopey, true to his nickname, seemed to be unable to find any other words to express his dismay at this turn of events. I had a feeling that Doc did not often vocalize his dissent directly to his older siblings. Although he might have had some choice words about the effect a good role model had on a developing child.  
  
Dopey's eyes narrowed. "So much for sticking up for your siblings."  
  
Doc raised his eyebrows. "She is my sibling." I was? Well, his step- sibling, anyway. But I was closest to him, of all my step-brothers. And lately, I was starting to think it wouldn't be such a bad thing to call him my brother. I mean, there's not much of a difference, is there?  
  
Dopey seemed to think so. "Really?" he said nastily. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be that offended. That he didn't consider me a sister, that is. I mean, I didn't think of him as a brother. It was only fair.  
  
However, his comment seemed to have the opposite effect on both my mother and Andy, who wasted no time giving him the don't-offend-the-step-family lecture and grounding him. And, Dopey was even more offended by the consequences of his statement, if his stomps upstairs and slamming of the door were any indication. This time, to my relief, Andy took away his speakers and CD's before he could annoy the whole house. This didn't stop him from using his weights, though. He'd be ripped in no time, if the double-timed noise of the barbells rising up and down was any indication.  
  
My mom tried to waylay me in the kitchen as I made my escape to my room. I think she thought Dopey had deeply hurt my feelings or something. I tried to assure her that this was not the case, but I don't think she bought it.  
  
"You didn't even finish your fajita," she said, a bit mournfully. I told her I'd have some later, after I finished kickboxing. She looked skeptical of this, but I'd edged my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs before she could reply.  
  
I did kickbox, though, because I felt kinda guilty lying to her. Which is strange, I guess, considering more than half my life is a mystery to her. But, I have a feeling that at some point, she just went, "I don't want to know," because really, that's the only explanation I can come up with for her complete ignorance of such a large part of my existence, much as I pride myself on being able to keep it from her.  
  
I have a feeling it's all for the best. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Angel of the Storms and DarkFairy! No, there aren't enough Mediator fics out there, but I'm doing my civic duty to spread the word. Also, we need Where-R-U fics!!  
  
Also, I'm not sure about updating quite so frequently. I only got 2 reviews so far. I think the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Sound fair?  
  
On with the plot!!  
  
*********** Haunted  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
For the next few days, I didn't see much of Jesse. Or my family, for that matter. Sleepy was determined to deliver more "za" than ever, Andy's time was occupied installing the hot tub, my mom was busy covering a mudslide down in Pasadena, which is yet another thing I'd never heard of until moving here, and Doc was busy doing whatever it is twelve-year-old boys do. Dopey, for his part, was still grounded, and I assumed he spent most of his time attempting to reach his goal of one-sixty-eight.  
  
However, I did hear from Paul, albeit indirectly. Of course, of course, the last person I want to even think about, I hear from.  
  
Unlike certain OTHERS I could mention.  
  
And I "heard" from him more and more by the day. Flowers, candy, what have you. Which, I must say, would be flattering if it wasn't coming from someone I'm scared to death of.  
  
And, do his parents know how much he is spending on me? Back in Brooklyn you could get a dozen roses "Cheep! Cheep!" from some dude who didn't speak English on any corner, but here in California, where you have to buy from a florist, let me tell you, they are not that cheap. Or bug-infested.  
  
And just where are his parents, anyway? Do I want to know?  
  
I know I shouldn't care, seeing as he obviously doesn't, but what would Jesse think if he found out I was getting gifts from another guy? Probably hurt, if he cares at all.  
  
Bearing this in mind, I stuffed the flowers in the garbage. So sue me.  
  
I kept the candy, though. Hey, free chocolate is never anything to be sneered at.  
  
As I popped a raspberry-crème filled one in my mouth, the door opened and Doc's head appeared. "Kelly Prescott's here," he said, sneaking a glance around my room to see, I'm sure, if any ghostly presences lurked in the corners.  
  
I wish.  
  
"Tell her I'll be right down," I said. Doc's head smiled and withdrew into the hall. As his footsteps disappeared down the stairs, I strode to my mirror to check my appearance. I applied some lip gloss and Mocha Mist, which matched my skirt-and-sweater set perfectly. I ran a brush through my hair, which I had spent quite awhile straightening that morning.  
  
Satisfied, I grabbed my purse and the money we had raised to buy supplies for the beach cookout tomorrow. Kelly was supposed to bring the list of what we needed, and as I walked over to where she waited, I saw she had. She waved the list at me. "I have the list. Do you have the money?" she asked, glancing approvingly at my ensemble as I told her I had. Who would have guessed I'd get the approval of the Queen of the In Crowd here? Although, it must be said that Carmel is not exactly the hippest, most happening place in the old U. S. of A.  
  
"Good. Let's go," she said, and flounced out to her new car her father had bought her, as she informed me, that summer for her birthday. Apparently she neither knew nor cared that I had yet to get a driver's license, let alone enough money on Andy's AmEx to buy a new car. I sighed and got in, mourning this unfortunate by-product of growing up in Brooklyn. I could kick ghostly butt, pick out the hippest outfit on the western seaboard and flag down a cab at rush hour in the rain with the best of them, but drive a stick shift? Not. So not.  
  
I was reduced to watching enviously as her manicured hands expertly flipped the car into second as we rounded the corner into the shopping center.  
  
I was still pondering the vagaries of my city-bred circumstances as we shopped. All in all, it wasn't too bad. Most of the class committee was helping us get the supplies for the cookout, so we had split up into a few groups and we were prowling the store. I, unfortunately, was stuck with Kelly, as she was the president, and my ride.  
  
However, my train of thought was abruptly derailed when an all-too- familiar voice at my shoulder said, "Suze. You look lovely today."  
  
Glancing around to see if Kelly was in earshot (she was at aisle 10, comparing the prices of Heinz versus store-brand ketchup), I hissed, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"  
  
Paul grinned lazily. "Now Suze. How could you think that of me? I just wanted to see how you liked my gifts. I thought you'd like the roses."  
  
As if. Any guy can buy a girl roses. If he'd really wanted to impress me he could have done something I, personally, would have liked, such as a new kickboxing video. I decided not to tell him that I'd already polished off one of the boxes of chocolates. I didn't want him getting the wrong impression, after all. Even though the chocolates were really, really good.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I threw them away. Now, if you'll excuse me," I turned to walk over to Kelly, who had decided on the store-bought and was making her way over.  
  
Cheapskate.  
  
Paul, however, had other ideas. He grabbed my arm in a grip of steel and turned me to him.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Suze. You know, I haven't been entirely truthful with you about why I came here today. "  
  
I glared at him, not deigning to answer. His perpetually cold hands were cutting off the circulation to my arm, and I wiggled my fingers a bit to keep them from going completely numb.  
  
He seemed to notice this, and loosened his grip somewhat. "Suze, you and I would make an unstoppable team." His voice had the same steel iciness that his grip did. "You and I are alike in more ways than you know. I want to answer all your questions. Come with me tomorrow night at the beach. It's the perfect setting for us to talk." He lowered his voice. "Romantic and - "  
  
I didn't let him finish. He was really starting to creep me out. I took advantage of his loosened grip and spun away. "I told you already. I have a boyfriend." I felt a pang at how untrue this statement was, but I didn't let it distract me. "Leave me alone."  
  
His eyes flashed. He looked so terrifying for a second I considered making a break for it then and there. But then the second passed, and he smiled. Albeit evilly.  
  
"No," he said, and walked out of the store.  
  
I let out my breath, flexing my fingers against the pins and needles that still threatened.  
  
:"Suze Simon." Kelly was right behind me. I hoped she hadn't heard much of our conversation.  
  
No such luck. "What's with the Red Baron impression? He is the cutest boy in Carmel, and the whole town knows you haven't got a boyfriend."  
  
Not true! He wasn't the cutest boy in Carmel.  
  
Possibly the cutest LIVE boy in Carmel, but let's not split hairs.  
  
I sighed. What was with people getting involved in my non-existent love life lately? Did I not have enough problems without other people butting in?  
  
"Well, this way he's free for you."  
  
Kelly looked surprised, and a bit confused, but quickly recovered and spent the rest of our time shopping and also most of the ride back talking about how "fine" Paul was.  
  
*************  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll put it up. 


	4. Chapter 4

WOW!! 7 reviews on one chapter! Thank you guys sooo much you have no idea how much I appreciate them. I was going to post this yesterday when I got 5 reviews (btw I need 5 reviews on this chapter to post the next one. ( ) but I was lazy. and Jesse just did not want to cooperate.  
  
Many, many thanks to Judith, Stacy, (anonymous), leah, steph (even if I did stay in the hospital for a few days due to my bruised larynx.. Just as an aside, I actually have had the pleasant experience of being strangled. twice.lol. I am just an aggravating person, I guess.), KnightMaria, Hannah Abby (keep writing novels!!), and, of course, Angel. BTW is anyone interested in betaing for me? I don't know if you want to know what happens with this one before I post the whole story, but I AM going to do a sequel, as yet unnamed, so drop me a line..  
  
(A/N: Just so you know I am no longer in control of this story: Jesse and Suze have decided that they will decide what happens to them. I am only here to write it down.))  
  
**************  
  
Haunted  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
I considered alternately banging my head against the window of Kelly Prescott's car and slamming my fist into her nose as she chattered on about Paul and his bod, blissfully unaware of his sinister motives present in our encounter earlier. She was now discussing his butt.  
  
I had just decided on the fist/nose option when we drove by the Coffee Clutch, where, luckily, a familiar VW bug was parked.  
  
"Hey! There's Cee Cee and Adam! They can bring me the rest of the way home!" I said, torn between being relieved at this unexpected reprieve from her inane musings and disgruntled that I had been interrupted from bringing our "discussion" to any sort of nasal-cartilage-destroying climax.  
  
I'm pretty sure she knew it, too, because she seemed all too eager too pull in to a parking spot next to Adam's car and hightailed it over to where her friends were hanging.  
  
I waved and strolled over to where Cee Cee and Adam were sitting and slid into their booth.  
  
"Was that Kelly Prescott?" Adam said, somewhat jealously. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I had to go with her to get the stuff for the barbecue tomorrow, remember? I'm just glad you guys were here. You don't mind bringing me home, do you?"  
  
Adam didn't seem to mind much at all, being occupied, to Cee Cee's chagrin, with my skirt-and-sweater set, which, if I do say so myself, accentuated my modest curves quite nicely. Cee Cee, looking annoyed, gave Adam an elbow in the side for his troubles while telling me they wouldn't mind at all.  
  
We chatted about the barbeque for a few minutes until Kelly strolled past us on her way out.  
  
"Oh, Suze, I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me have Paul. Even if it might be hard to tear him away from you, by the way he was looking at you in the store," she said, winking at me.  
  
I could see Adam admiring the view as she turned and continued out the door, occupied with regaling her friends with tales of Paul's buffness.  
  
I looked carefully away from Cee Cee, who was shooting me a dangerous look, and Adam, who looked a bit excited at the thought that I was free. He has issues.  
  
I examined an article in a paper someone had left near our table, which was about a girl who had gotten psychic powers after being hit by lightning, as I thought of an excuse to avoid having another embarrassing coversation about commitment with Cee Cee, especially in Adam's presence. And besides, I was really wondering just what Father D was doing, letting a psycho whose humanity was under serious dispute in his school.  
  
"Hey, on second thought, can you drop me off at school? I left a book there I need."  
  
Adam, encouraged by the fact that I had "let Kelly have Paul" picked up the tab and led the way out. Cee Cee, however, was not to be put off so easily, and once again regarded me with a knowing, albeit slightly annoyed, stare. When Adam was busy unlocking the car, she whispered "Fear of commitment," into my ear and ducked into the backseat, brushing her white hair behind her ear.  
  
As if. I had no problems committing, but there was one itty-bitty problem, that the guy I wanted to commit to hadn't been speaking to me for the past few days, except for the occasional "Hi." Or "Met any more of the dead lately?" Well, slight exaggeration, but still.  
  
Of course, that was so not what I told Father Dom after Cee Cee and Adam dropped me off. Father Dom was still recovering from his injuries at my exorcism, and I didn't want to injure his mental state any further, seeing as how his love affair with a ghost had ended up with him becoming a priest. I doubted he'd have a breakdown upon hearing that I was having the same problem, but you could never be too careful. I'd heard some horror stories from the shrink my mom sent me to back home, and I wasn't about to go there with the good Father.  
  
Instead, I went right to the point and asked him what he had been thinking, letting Paul in to the school.  
  
He seemed a bit confused, as he adjusted his collar. "I don't understand, Susannah. Is he not Jack's brother? I thought you and he might get along, considering how fond Jack is of you. Is there some reason he should not have been admitted? He has a stellar scholastic record, and we do have an opening at the school." He frowned, undoubtedly remembering how we had ended up with that particular opening. "Although, of course, academic records are not everything."  
  
Sure. Now you think that, Father D. Glad you learned your lesson BEFORE I got attacked by a multiple murderer with a killer GPA. Nice to know that NOW you're singin' a different tune.  
  
Too late, I remembered that I hadn't exactly gotten around to telling him about Paul, due to his condition after Jesse, Jack, and I had returned from the land of the dead. That, and the thought of Jesse's subsequent kiss had been enough to drive it from my mind.  
  
I told him as much, leaving out, of course, the all-too-brief snogging.  
  
He seemed quite annoyed that I had neglected to mention what little I knew about Paul. "He was in purgatory with you? I don't understand. Why didn't he tell us he was a mediator?"  
  
Reluctantly, I said, "That might be because he claims he isn't a mediator. And I'm apparently not either." I told him exactly what had happened, and how he had been stalking me, shivering again at the vivid memory of his eyes burrowing holes into the back of my head. I surreptitiously rubbed my arm, hoping my bruises would go away by the next warm front so I could wear my new short-sleeve tank without being in fear of unsightly black-and-blue marks.  
  
Father Dom looked even more alarmed at this. "Susannah, you should have told me this immediately! I will have to speak to him about this." In shock at this new revelation, Father D absently got his coat to take me home. He recovered enough to ream me out about my not telling him as he drove me home, conveniently forgetting that I had been a bit preoccupied at losing my one true love in the universe. I tuned him out, my thoughts turning, yet again, to Jesse.  
  
I was beginning to get pretty pissed with him. Where did he get off, leading a girl on like that and then conveniently avoiding the subject altogether whenever he appeared, and for only short periods of time, at that. I mean, you'd think he'd have something to say to the girl who saved his life.  
  
Or lack thereof.  
  
I continued berating him mentally as I picked up the pile of gifts that had come during the day and walked upstairs to my bedroom. One of the roses' heads snapped at a weird angle as I dumped the pile on my bed.  
  
Jesse, you are going to have some major answering to do when you finally decide to get your butt over here, I thought, kicking a shoe viciously into my closet.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rude about it, Susannah." A voice said to my left. I could hear Spike pattering eagerly across the roof, and turned as he pushed his ugly head through the window.  
  
Jesse faced away from me, leaning against the window seat and unfolding his arms to stroke his cat.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Remember. 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!! Just .click. that little blue button! Oh, and any suggestions/thoughts/guesses as to what will happen in this story or its sequel are always appreciated! Always, SandyKitten 


	5. Chapter 5

*comes home from church, waits for mom to get offline. Checks email, no reviews. Swears. Depressedly logs on to fanfic.net.. no one has added her to fav.author list. gets razorblades out.. Looks at story.. sees 30 reviews * What the freak? *clicks on it*  
  
*does Lina Lamont impression* Bless you all! I think I got so many reviews it blew my email server's mind.  
  
MANY THANKS to: Vi (I know! I got annoyed no one was updating, so I started this. Thanks sooo much! BTW what's glomp? Another code..? *raises eyebrow*), {anonymous}, Hannah Abby ( I know, like, wow, like, it's so like, great. Like.), Angel (lol. thanks), smiley (Thanks! I know, I love fluff, but there's gotta be a limit.), KnightMaria (I hope you like Jesse. he still insists on being difficult *Jesse glares evilly in the background*), {anonymous}, cashmere (I know, I hate cliffhangers when other people write them, but I just couldn't resist this time. :-/ ), {anonymous number three.*sigh* I want to thank you by name!}, Dreamer (Thanks! I would be drooling too. but he's pouting at the moment and it's not a good look on him.), Steph (I'm going as fast as they'll let me! Hehehe)  
  
*pants* Is that everyone? Okay. I'm still looking for beta people. Also, if you want to get in touch with me directly, my SN and address are in the profilish thing. Glad to answer any questions, like, Am I going to do a sequel? What other authors do you like? Are you going to write other fanfic? I love constructive criticism (and worship notes too.lol), so just click that lil blue button at the end.remember!  
  
I need 10 reviews to post the next chapter. although if I get really long reviews I may update quicker.. *evil grin*  
  
(A/N: I'm hoping Jesse turned out okay. he is just a very difficult ghost to work with. *Jesse shoots indignant stare her direction* It's true!)  
  
****************  
  
Haunted  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
As annoyed as I was with Jesse right then, I had to stop and drool for a second in spite of myself.  
  
Hey, when a person, or ghost, actually, looks as hot as he did then, you'd stop and admire the view too.  
  
And let me tell you, I was admiring. He had his back to me, staring out my window at the sun setting over the waters of the bay, with the sea breeze gently moving the old-fashioned ruffles of his shirt, and the last rays of sunshine illuminating the planes of his face. Or what I could see of it, anyway.  
  
I am quite sure a lesser woman would have fainted then and there.  
  
But then, any other woman wouldn't be able to see him, him being a ghost and all, and besides, they probably wouldn't be p.o.ed with him, because he would have bothered to actually appreciate the girl who saved his life. Such as it was.  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
I got control of my raging hormones again, somewhat, as I walked to the side of my bed. "So, you finally decided to talk to me, Jesse?"  
  
He didn't turn towards me, just continued petting Spike. "Susannah... I..." He trailed off.  
  
He what? Let me guess. He'd found another girl out trotting the astral planes. I had a suge of sympathy for Cee Cee. The same thing had happened to her when Adam had gone to Martha's Vineyard for a few weeks.  
  
This thought only made me madder. "You what?" I said, crossing my own arms and leaning against my bedpost.  
  
Jesse sat down on the window seat, dragging Spike onto his lap. He didn't look up. He seemed to be trying to think of something to say. He took a breath to say something, then thought the better of it.  
  
"Why did you call me here, Susannah?" he asked, his normally soft voice almost inaudible.  
  
Damn him, anyway, for being so cute.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "'Why did you call me here, Susannah?'" I mimicked him angrily. "You aren't around for days, and when you finally decide to show up, THAT's all I get?"  
  
He looked up. "You called me - " he started to say, but I cut him off.  
  
" I didn't call you!" I said, trying to think of a comeback more suitable to my state of anger. "And even if I did, I doubt you could have heard me, off finding a new girlfriend. Hope this one works out better than the last one."  
  
As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. It was totally unfair of me to bring up memories of his ex-fiancee, who had had him offed, as well as me, a few historians, and tried to off Jack, Father D, myself, and Jesse, again.  
  
Jesse looked angrier than I had ever seen him. Even that time with Tad.  
  
He stood up, knocking Spike to the floor. He seemed unable to find words to express his anger. I stood back as he stalked around my room, not looking at me. My mirror shook so violently it was in danger of collapsing the wall behind it.  
  
"I'm sorry - " I started, but he had stopped pacing already. I cautiously took a step forward, following his gaze to see what had captured his attention. What was so interesting about my bed?  
  
Too late, I realized that the stack of gifts still occupied half the bedspread from where I had left them. I hadn't had a chance to get rid of them. My heart, I am quite sure, stopped beating for a few seconds.  
  
"Susannah, what are these?" he said dangerously, gripping the latest batch of roses from where it had rested next to a fluffy stuffed puppy bearing the words "I wuff you!".  
  
I mouthed wordlessly for a minute, probably resembling a scared guppy.  
  
"It looks like you are the one with the new 'boyfriend", Susannah," he said, handing the roses to me. His expression was closed, and angry, except for his eyes, which were filled with something I remembered quite clearly from when we were in the shadowland.  
  
Pain.  
  
"Jesse! It's not what you think!" I said too late, whipping around.  
  
The mirror reflected an empty room on either side of the single crack that ran down the center of its surface.  
  
What had I done?  
  
I looked down at my hands, which were still holding the roses. I think. It was had to tell, the roses being so blurry, and I couldn't really feel my hands that well.  
  
Tears streaming down my face, I strode to my bed, grabbed the junk that Paul had sent me, and threw it at the wall as hard as I could, which was pretty hard. I had, after all, been keeping up with my kickboxing.  
  
The candy boxes broke, covering my floor with assorted chocolates and petals from the roses. The 'I wuff you' puppy turned out to be pretty aerodynamic, impacting with a satisfying thud. Its head, I was proud to note, popped off and landed a good few feet away from its body.  
  
I sank onto my bed and cried into my pillows. What was with this? Ever since I had met Jesse, I thought, letting out a fresh wave of tears, I seemed to have absolutely no control over tears. Pretty soon I'd need to start being like those old ladies, carrying tissues wherever they went. This thought did nothing to cheer me up, and I was still crying as I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
*hands out tissues* I'm sorry! I'm sad for them too! *wards off hordes of angry fans* THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!! Chill, chill.  
  
Questions? You wanna get to the non-sobby stuff? 10 reviews. click the lil' blue button.It's right there.calling to you.. (click me! Click meeeee!!!) 


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to edit this chapter a bit. it's a little longer. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I just was not up for it today..  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! I'm just blown away here. Keep them coming! Many thanks to *drumroll please*: Judith (Thank you! That's the best compliment I've received in a long time!), DarkFairy (yay! Someone besides me uses the word wicked in everyday language! Are you from Massachusetts?) Angel (ssh! You're on to me.but that's for a later chapter..), steph (Sorry. talk to my stupid body.. I've tried talking sense into it. hasn't worked so far.), cashmere (I wrote that lil note explaining to you. I'm trying! Lol), Rarity88 (trying, trying! Thanks ^o.o^), Morgaine of Ithil (thanks for the advice! Also, I want Suze to beat up Paul too. he is just a major creep), LeXi (thanks! As much as I love fluff, too much and I start to choke.), Willow (No way! Paul is such a creep. Suze would never go for him.), RunnerNDA (I know. I'll try not to do many more cliffies. I think there is one more. I'm not sure yet. And, I know that Jesse, under normal circumstances, would give Suze a chance to explain the gifts.. But people do weird things when they. well.. You know..), KnightMaria (thanks! Lol. One of my faithful reviewers..), Yoi (lol! Keep going with the long (and funny) reviews! I had a close call there reading one of your reviews. almost choked on an overlarge wad of phlegm. anyways. TMI.. OH! Does Chichiri have any hot friends? Where does he live? How old is he? Does he look like Jesse? (I'm assuming he is a cute male. hee hee.)), It_Gurl (lol. hmm. hot chocolate is a good caffeine substitute.), {anonymous}, Smiley (I'm working on sending the chapters to ya.they is coming.), Hannah Abby (Your efforts are not in vain! Yay), Vi (I love the name Violet. my favorite color! Also, keep being nitpicky! My computer sometimes does weird things .. Sometimes I do weird things..), Impulse_k9 (lol. Thank you thank you thank you! I thought the puppy was kind of funny. stuffed animals can be good tings to bash against walls), and Dreamer (right on right ON sistah! You go girl!).  
  
*pants* Okay, that is the longest sentence in the history of the universe and it took me (checks watch) about twenty minutes. *faints*  
  
Story. now that I'm too tired to write it..  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Haunted  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
(Last time: I sank onto my bed and cried into my pillows. What was with this? Ever since I had met Jesse, I thought, letting out a fresh wave of tears, I seemed to have absolutely no control over tears. Pretty soon I'd need to start being like those old ladies, carrying tissues wherever they went. This thought did nothing to cheer me up, and I was still crying as I fell asleep. )  
  
I woke up the next morning far from refreshed. Some of my hair had plastered itself onto my face, and if you've ever slept on a tear-drenched pillow, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say the crud in your eyes does not make for a pleasant morning face.  
  
And really, the more I thought about it, as I showered, dressed, and attempted to repair the heinous damage to my face, the more I got angry.  
  
Very angry.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to think about what I'd done to Jesse. I slipped once when I saw the pile of chocolate boxes and flowers next to my wall, and had to rush over to my mirror and reapply my makeup as a fresh wave of tears came. But then I realized.  
  
None of this, none at all, would have happened, if it hadn't been for Paul.  
  
Well, other than what I already said I wouldn't think about.  
  
I captured a stray tear before it could cause streak damage.  
  
So yeah. Instead of being sad about possibly losing my one true love in the universe, a cute, sweet, and funny guy who was always there for me, I was going to change this. I, Susannah Simon, was a girl on a mission.  
  
My mission had two main points.  
  
One: apologize to Jesse, throw myself on his mercy, grovel, beg, whatever it took. I know, what happened to the tough, no-nonsense Suze who singlehandedly kicked ghosts from coast to coast? Well, I was still trying to figure that out. I think she was off somewhere daydreaming about how in love, in LOVE! she was with a certain hot cowboy ghost. And besides, that was where Mission #2 came in:  
  
Dismember Paul, then slow-roast him over an open flame before dicing and basting thoroughly with honey-mustard sauce.  
  
And I was totally dressed for it too, in my new calf-length black boots, black mini, and leather jacket.  
  
I was applying deep red lipstick using the mirror when Doc stuck his head in and informed me that I was going to be late for the cookout if I didn't get a move on.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, seeming concerned.  
  
I gave him the best smile I could manage, which probably didn't turn out very well.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" I hoped he didn't notice the mucusyness of my voice.  
  
He looked a tad suspicious, but he wisely didn't push it. "No reason," he said, as Sleepy loudly declared he would leave without me if I didn't come soon, from the downstairs.  
  
Doc and I both rolled our eyes as I grabbed my purse, in the process knocking a stuffed dog off my vanity. As we made our way downstairs, I saw Dopey, who was still grounded, glaring at me from the confines of his room before he shut the door with a snap. This time, I was glad to note, no 'Queen of the Dead' comments were forthcoming.  
  
Doc didn't say anything regarding Dopey's attitude toward me, but I could see the back of his ears turning red as we left.  
  
I, however, had bigger problems on my hands to waste my time thinking about Dopey's ill-fated remarks. I twisted the straps of my purse as I thought about ripping Paul limb from limb. Strangely, I had no fear of him now. Just anger.  
  
I guess being partially responsible for the destruction of what could have been my first non-psychopath involved relationship will do that to you.  
  
I noticed Sleepy eyeing me oddly as he drove, and I loosened my grip on my purse.  
  
I did not, however, stop plotting my revenge on Paul, who was conspicuously absent from the cookout when we got there. However, I was remotely pleased that he seemed to be the only one missing. It looked like our whole school was there, and having a great time. A few people congratulated me on putting the kibosh on the whole dance thing and having the cookout instead on my way over to where Cee Cee was camped in the shade of a huge beach umbrella, chowing on some nachos she appeared to have liberated from the food table.  
  
I snacked on a nacho next to Cee Cee as I surreptitiously cast a glance around at the partygoers.  
  
Cee Cee, who had also snagged a nacho, sighed audibly in the direction of Adam, who was busy scoping nearby. He leered at a passing group of girls, one of whom 'accidentally' showered him with sand. He glared at her back, then brushed himself off and redirected his leer at less hostile prey.  
  
I pushed down my sunglasses a little on the bridge of my nose.  
  
"So what's the deal with you two?" I asked, still looking for signs of Paul. He had said he was going to be here, to talk with me. As if. What was his defect, anyway? A 'romantic' place to talk? Well, at least that gave me an excuse to get him alone, so I could beat the snot out of him without too many untoward glances from my peacefully clueless classmates. Little did they know of my plans to drop-kick the cute new kid into next Tuesday. Kelly Prescott would be crushed.  
  
I stifled a snicker.  
  
"Nothing. We've been friends since first grade." Cee Cee said, a bit defensively.  
  
I watched a car pull in. Not Paul. "Girl, I'm not blind. Why don't you just tell him?"  
  
Cee Cee looked scandalized at the very idea. "Tell him what?" she said, not very convincingly. She suddenly became very interested in drawing patterns in the sand with her shoe.  
  
I shook my head, not taking my eyes off the parking lot.  
  
Cee Cee looked up from the shade of her umbrella as a shadow fell over me. She smiled knowingly.  
  
"Hey Paul," she said. I spun around.  
  
"Hey, Suze," he drawled evilly. I suppressed a shudder in spite of myself as I got to my feet and fixed him with my best evil death glare. Somehow, he still managed to be creepy even in the bright California sunshine.  
  
I didn't let it distract me from my mission. "Paul," I said, as civilly as I could manage, what with Cee Cee there and all. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
He seemed surprised, and then grinned. Creepily, I might add. What was up with that?  
  
"Sure," he said, and we walked off. Mission in progress, I thought with some satisfaction, keeping a safe distance from Paul.  
  
I glanced back at Cee Cee, who grinned and gave me a thumbs-up. Kelly Prescott, I noted, had also caught sight of us, and was glancing at me murderously.  
  
As if there was anything SHE could do to me that would make me feel worse.  
  
I tell you, people should have more gratitude when they are being saved from falling into the clutches of creepy psychopaths. But nooooo.  
  
When we had walked far enough away from the beach that we couldn't hear the sounds of the happily oblivious beach-goers, he turned to me, grinning.  
  
"I see you've decided you want to know the answers to your questions," he said. Creepily. However, I did not let the ever-increasing level of creepiness distract me.  
  
I never really knew what people meant by 'shaking with rage' before now, but my hands, to my amazement, were starting to shake. Of course, I wasn't sure how much of that was due to me being in such close proximity to him and his creepiness.  
  
"No," I said. Said? Make that shouted. "I do not want to know whatever 'answers' you might have for me. I," and I said this very slowly, but no less loudly, to be sure he understood, "want you to leave me, and everyone I know, alone. Completely. No gifts, no letters, no phone calls, no nothing." I took a deep breath, some small part of me glad that no one was around to hear me shouting myself hoarse at, to all outward appearances, a pretty darn cute guy who was new to the area and was sending me gifts.  
  
I continued. "I am not interested in you. Do you understand? And," I paused for effect, "I don't like stuffed animals, and I especially don't like you." I said, feeling satisfied that there was no way this could be misinterpreted.  
  
As it turned out, I was right.  
  
If the way he decked me was any indication.  
  
Now, I don't think of myself as a poor fighter. In fact, I think I could take on pretty much anyone at school and leave them down for the count.  
  
However, I didn't even see him coming.  
  
Furious, I turned around, prepared to make good on my original plan of ripping him limb from limb, when I saw his face. And, to put it mildly, he was livid. Murderous, in fact. It appeared he didn't take kindly to his (creepy) advances being rebuffed. And let me tell you, his murderous face was a heck of a lot more terrifying than Kelly Prescott's.  
  
"I told you I don't like losing, Suze," he said, and hit me again, with enough force to send me sprawling backwards.  
  
I didn't understand it. It was like, he was just suddenly THERE, and there was nothing I could do about it. I put up a good fight for awhile, but he was killing me. I was pretty sure that he wasn't using his hands, at least not entirely. It was as if he had some sort of ghostly power without-  
  
Well, without being a ghost.  
  
Talk about creepy.  
  
That was what I was thinking as I, by some lucky chance, shoved my fist into his nose, to the familiar sound of his nasal cartilage crunching.  
  
He stopped for a moment. I tried to stop the bleeding from a particularly large cut on my leg as I realized my phenomenally large lapse in judgment in following Paul to a secluded area near the woods where no one could hear me scream, even if I was so inclined.  
  
His eyes grew, if such a thing is possible, more murderous. They took on an almost glazed look. I personally felt he was outdoing himself in terms of abject creepiness. He touched his crushed nose once, then lowered his hand. He looked at me for a moment, as I swayed rather unsteadily. My head was pounding, and I was pretty sure that something, if not sprained, was probably broken.  
  
Then, he grinned, which I found especially disturbing, on account of his nose being at an odd angle and the blood pouring down his face, and slammed me against a nearby tree.  
  
Without using his hands, if I might add.  
  
Can I just say that this was a tad unfair?  
  
I saw black, and in addition to my back, my lip was bleeding from where I'd bitten it on impact. My vision winked back, and I saw Paul standing over me. Still grinning, even more widely.  
  
I began rethinking my whole mission as I stared at Paul, even though my vision was getting that black fuzz around the edges that usually comes when you're about to lose consciousness.  
  
Next time, I thought, apologize to Jesse BEFORE you attempt to beat up a guy who has some really rather alarming supernatural powers, not to mention a grudge against your would-be boyfriend.  
  
And now, he never would be.  
  
I tell you, being a mediator sucks.  
  
I could see Paul coming towards me through the black fog, which, I noticed, was gradually moving toward the center of my vision.  
  
"I thought we would be a good match, you and I," he said, quite casually under the circumstances. He stepped closer. "Our powers together would have been unstoppable. But, I suppose you and I are not as alike as it first appeared." I did not, and never had, anything in common with him. Or his creepiness, I said. Or at least tried to.  
  
Unfortunately, for some reason my vocal skills appeared to have deserted me sometime around when I hit the tree.  
  
"I guess it was not meant to be, Suze," he finished, a bit melodramatically, I felt.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
As he raised his hand to deliver some sort of crushing blow, I thought, Great. He decides to kill me now, when even if I become a ghost, I won't get to be with Jesse, my one true love, because I was such a jerk to him. Maybe I did have something in common with Paul, after all.  
  
I don't know if I said it out loud, or I just thought it. At the time it was kind of hard to tell, but I went, "I am so sorry, Jesse."  
  
And then I saw Jesse tackling Paul, and throttling him quite forcefully.  
  
And then the black fog reached the center, and I passed out.  
  
  
  
******* Next chap coming asap.likely tomorrow.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: SO SORRY about the wait.. I know, its been horribly long. This is due to circumstances utterly beyond my control, i.e. family trip to Salem, MA and total sickness and crashing. But, you guys made me feel so guilty so here it is.  
  
*****************************  
  
Haunted  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
Someone was calling me, but I couldn't see them. I was laying on something hard and leafy. It would be just my luck if I was lying on poison oak.  
  
I tried to sit up away from the possible poison oak, but it didn't work as well as I would like. I succeeded only in sending shooting pain throughout my body. I could still feel the leafy stuff around me. If there were leaves where I was, then couldn't there be snakes?  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
Now I could see leaves as my vision cleared. And dirt. I appeared to be lying on the ground. I was relieved to find, however, that there did not seen to be any snakes in the area I was looking at. But everything did seem a bit fuzzy, so it was impossible to tell.  
  
Someone nearby said something that sounded like a swear. I wondered why I couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
The leaves around my head moved. I tried to move my head to see if it was a snake.  
  
"Susannah! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I can hear you. Is that a snake?" I said, but what came out was more like "Mmphmm." Smooth, Suze. I thought about elaborating more on my ever-so- clear statement, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care enough about talking, due to the splitting pain all over my body. Someone touched my bruised cheek, and I flinched. For some reason, I couldn't see anything anymore. My shoulder, I noticed ruefully, felt as if it had been run through a Cuisinart. Twice.  
  
There was more rustling of leaves, and more swearing. I vaguely realized I couldn't understand whoever kept sending bits of dirt and leaf up my nose because they were speaking a different language. Spanish, maybe. I should probably take Spanish next year. If nothing else, it would help me with ordering at McDonalds'. They never hire people who speak English as a first language, even in California.  
  
The leaves rustled again, farther away, and I told whoever it was to stop moving, I was about to choke on all the dirt in my nostrils already, but I didn't hear myself saying anything. I found this revelation strange, but the pain everywhere was taking up most of my concentration.  
  
I realized the person was saying something, but it sounded impossibly far away.  
  
"Stay here, Susannah. I will be back."  
  
I wasn't going anywhere, I said to the leaf-rustler. Again, I didn't hear anything. What was with this?  
  
I wondered if this was going to be a problem later on, if I couldn't hear myself talking. Maybe I wasn't talking at all. It was hard to be sure.  
  
The leaves, probably poison oak leaves, with my luck, hadn't rustled in awhile. This, I felt, was a good thing, considering I could breathe a bit better, but the pain in every other part of my body was getting worse.  
  
The evil leaf-rustler was back, with a vengeance. I could feel things touching me and even more leaves rustling. I could hear these somethings moving, and I had a strong suspicion they were snakes. I tried to swat one weakly, but I couldn't seem to get enough energy to do any actual damage. My swatting arm, and my other arm too actually, was killing me, but the noises were getting farther and farther away.  
  
I was too tired to care anymore. Maybe if I just slept, they'd leave me alone.  
  
***  
  
"No, it wasn't poison oak," Cee Cee said, much to my relief. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Adam snorted. I glared at him.  
  
Cee Cee and Adam were in my hospital room filling me in on what had happened while I lay insensate on the leaves.  
  
It turned out I'd been unconscious for quite awhile. I'd woken up on Monday to the worried face of Doc peering at me from the safety of my bedside chair, accompanied by the rest of my (live) family. They seemed mighty relieved I was awake, and collectively, except for Doc of course, voiced their skepticism in my choice of guy friends. I even saw Andy giving Adam a second look.  
  
Adam gave Andy a "who, lil' ol' me?" look, and Andy warily returned his attention to me.  
  
I had to turn away or risk further injury to my bruised ribs from laughing.  
  
Luckily, they left soon after, saying they were going to see if there were "frequent injury" benefits on their way out and did I want anything from the cafeteria?  
  
Cee Cee scooted her plastic chair over to make room for Elsie, my nurse, as she adjusted something on my IV. Elsie, despite her unfortunate name, was a nice old lady. She'd snuck a cookie to me out of a vending machine earlier, when I'd refused to eat the disgusting stuff they called food for lunch.  
  
"I'm on shift until five if you need me," Elsie smiled at me on her way out.  
  
"Thanks," I said, smiling back, before turning back to Cee Cee and Adam.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" I asked.  
  
It turned out, as Cee Cee, reporter extraordinaire, was only too happy to report, that after I'd gone on my ill-fated trip with Paul, Father D had torn up some turf racing after us a few minutes later. Cee Cee and Adam had followed, to find me alone near the woods, in a pretty sorry state. Adam had gone back to call the police and ambulance. The hospital had admitted me with a concussion (again), bruised ribs, a fractured wrist and assorted sprains and "contusions". Adam also informed me that Father D was in a pretty sorry state worrying about me. It seemed he blamed himself for admitting Paul, who, strangely, was nowhere to be found.  
  
"What do you mean, nowhere to be found?" I asked.  
  
Cee Cee and Adam shared a look. "The police didn't find him. They searched the woods and the beach and found no sign of him. His car was still in the parking lot," Cee Cee said.  
  
My head was starting to pound. I lay back on the pillows, trying to get comfortable.  
  
Cee Cee stood up. "We should probably get going," she said, looking pointedly at Adam, who got the hint and rose out of his plastic chair. "We'll check in on you later."  
  
And then Cee Cee took Adam's hand! She took his hand and they turned to leave.  
  
"Cee Cee," I called from the bed.  
  
She turned in the doorway. I raised my eyebrow at Adam, who was walking through the door. Cee Cee blushed.  
  
I laughed, albeit painfully. "We have a lot of talking to do when I get out of here," I said pointedly. Cee Cee managed to smile through her blush. Adam looked confused, and was about to say something, but Cee Cee pulled him away and shut the door.  
  
I smiled, and squished into my pillows. I had missed quite a bit while I was asleep, it seemed.  
  
My smile quickly faded, though. A lot of things didn't make sense in Cee Cee and Adam's story. Why did Father Dom come after us? He'd been across the beach "supervising" a volleyball game. He had no way of knowing I was with Paul, or even of knowing Paul was there.  
  
And speaking of Paul, what was up with the supernatural powers? And why did he think we were alike? I guess I'll never know, seeing as he vanished. And why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? Well, that one was easy. Jesse had-  
  
I sat upright, jostling my arm. Jesse! I hadn't seen him since he had pulled a WWF on Paul on the beach, saving me. Yet again. How many times had he saved me so far? And how had I repaid him, by being a jerk to him. Well, not always. I had saved him once.  
  
I suddenly felt faint. What if Paul had exorcised him again? I fell back against my pillows, barely noticing my ribs protesting. After all that had happened, I still never got to apologize to him.  
  
Well, I was going to. No matter what it took.  
  
I sat up again, pulled back the covers with my good arm, and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I fought back a wave of nausea as I stood up gingerly, adjusting my ever-so-stylish hospital gown. I'd need to get some clothes before I went off to rescue Jesse. Just thinking about it made a dull ache in the pit of my stomach, and I was pretty sure it wasn't from my injuries.  
  
But I'd only made it halfway across the room when the door opened and Father D came in.  
  
He looked aghast that I was out of bed. "Susannah Simon! What do you think you are doing? You should be in bed!" He tried to shoo me back to the bed, waving his arms around and looking more than a little agitated.  
  
"Father D, you don't understand," I said, trying to make him see reason. "Paul might have exorcised Jesse!" I took a few more steps toward the door, but he caught me and guided me back to the bed.  
  
And he was chuckling. Chuckling! I glared at him. "What is so funny about Jesse being exorcised again?" I said, a bit louder.  
  
Father D stopped chuckling, but he was still smiling. "Jesse has not been exorcised. I assure you he is fine," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh," I said, pausing. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," he said, starting to chuckle again as he helped me back onto my bed. "Jesse was the one who saved you."  
  
I knew that already.  
  
"He told me Paul had attacked you and that you were in bad shape," he continued.  
  
Oh. Well, that was nice of him.  
  
Father Dom gave me a dirty look. "I must say, Susannah, you showed remarkably bad judgment in going with Paul to a secluded area. Although, I suppose I am not entirely surprised."  
  
It was Father D's turn to get a dirty look, but I didn't feel like explaining the sordid details of my non-existent love life to him in order for him to understand why I'd gone with him. I settled for just telling him what had happened when we got there through when I'd been knocked unconscious.  
  
Father D looked physically ill when I told him how I'd gotten knocked around, but confused, too. "I don't understand, Susannah. Much as it pains me to admit it, you are more than a match for most men in fighting."  
  
I was? How sweet. I grew a bit misty-eyed in spite of myself, although it was probably due to all the meds they had me on. "Thanks, Father D. I didn't know you cared."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. But he should not have been able to affect you this way."  
  
I thought about explaining that he had the powers of the dead while not actually being dead, at least to my knowledge, but Father D looked like he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, and I figured he didn't really need to know right then.  
  
"Look, Father D, I'm kind of tired right now," and I yawned for effect, "so can we..?"  
  
He got out of the chair Adam had used. "Of course, Susannah. Get some rest, and feel better soon. I should be getting back to the mission anyway."  
  
I waved half-heartedly from the bed. "Bye."  
  
  
  
**************** You happy? No cliffie at all.  
  
Next: the Conclusion! Where is Jesse? What exactly happened with Paul? And more.. ****************  
  
Aaaaand muchos gracias to: Steph (good suggestion! Keep em coming!!! Also thanks for reviewing more than once. and I did follow your suggestion!), Impulse_k9 (haha!! I loved your review! It's so sad you haven't read Darkest Hour yet! I'm sorry if this spoils it for you), Vi(hugs thank you! Absolutely spiffing review! *I love that phrase*), Hannah Abby (*sniffs* evil witch? *bawsh bawsh* I'm sorry.), smiley (I don't know. I hate Paul too much to have them have a conversation), ashleysangel2009 (lol! Thanks!), Angel (love ya girl! Lol I'm glad you liked that part! It seemed like something Suze would say.), Jessica (lol Thank you! (), Lexi (thanks! At least SOMEONE appreciates my cliffies!), DarkFairy (WICKED awesome! Go Texas! Also thanks for reviewing more than once! Motivation baby.), Tina N. Blair (thank you! Well, I don't know if it is a crime. but I personally think Paul is CREEPY. go figure.), Judith (thank you for reviwing! TWICE! It guilts me into it. and the romance is coming, I promise!), {anonymous}, Yoi (omg I LOVE your reviews! And Chichiri! Lol keep going!), cashmere (love ya! I don't know why you hate my cliffies tho. sigh), Morgaine (lol thank you! Jesse's my hero too! And the more reviews the better!!), {anonymous please please put your name so I can thank you for goodness sakes!), RunnerNDA (lol I never said there wouldn't be any more cliffies! I said probably not maybe one more.. Hehehehe), Elizabeth Wiley (thank you so much! That is one of the best compliments a person can give me!!!), Heather (lol thanks!!), Raquel (you and Shae made me do this, otherwise I would have waited until next weekend. Let's give you a big hand! Thank you so much!!), Shae (see Raquel's. you guys are awesome! Thank you for the wonderful review!)  
  
  
  
And, as always, Review!!! There will be a credits chapter at the end! Also: please give me the good, the bad, and the ugly! I'm going to revise all the chapters to make them longer and easier to read!! And, what do you think should happen at the end?  
  
IMPORTANT!! I may make a sequel to this story, but only if people want to read it! Tell me if you think I should!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Haunted  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're never going to tell me, are you?"  
  
I shifted slightly on the roof tiles, trying to make it appear as if I was not trying to subtly entice him into kissing me, when I fully was. Unfortunately, all I seemed to be accomplishing was getting pine needles jabbed into my stomach. I moved my elbows back further on the roof shingles and continued nonchalantly staring at the sun set into the bay. I realized I had missed doing this while I was in the hospital recovering, 'this' being staring off into the sunset while sitting, or in my case, laying, on the roof outside my window with the hottest guy in Carmel. So today, when I got home, I'd hopped out my window, accompanied by assorted aches and pains the motion caused, and lay there waiting for him to show, which he had, a few minutes ago.  
  
The only thing that could make this better, I mused, was if said hottie actually liked me enough to kiss me again. I turned my head slightly and snuck a peek at Jesse through my hair. Seeing that no kiss seemed to be forthcoming, I sighed and leaned over on my non-fractured-wrist's elbow and tried to brush off some of the pine needles that were embedded in my shirt.  
  
Jesse, for his part, was sitting a few feet away from me, and being obtuse, as usual.  
  
He tried to look innocent. "Tell you what, Susannah?"  
  
I rolled over more and glared at him. "What. happened.. to. Paul?" I enunciated clearly, in case he hadn't gotten it the other few times I'd asked him.  
  
Jesse just looked at me, and crossed his arms over his chest, temporarily distracting me as my gaze was drawn to where his shirt offered me a glimpse of muscular chest.  
  
Men.  
  
Ghosts.  
  
Both annoying enough on their own. I had both in one, with the added bonus of him speaking a different language. Let me tell you, not so fun.  
  
As if I didn't have enough problems with the whole me-being-in-love-with- him thing.  
  
For example, he'd been muttering plenty in Spanish when he showed up on the roof, interspersed with comments like, "Nombre de Dios, Susannah, why must you be so stubborn?" and such, to which I replied I had been learning from the master ever since I found out there was a ghost living in my new bedroom.  
  
He had looked scandalized for a second, before finally breaking into a hearty chuckle.  
  
"Querida, why did you not tell me who the gifts were from?" he had asked, after he had calmed down a bit.  
  
I sobered. Now was my big chance.  
  
"Listen.. Jesse." I said, contemplating my sandal-clad feet, "I." I trailed off. How should I put it?  
  
I glanced up at him, willing something coherent to come out of my mouth, and suddenly it came pouring out. Everything rushed out, from when I'd met Paul at school to the barbecue.  
  
When I'd finished, I could tell Jesse was trying not to smile. His scarred eyebrow was in danger of disappearing into his hair, and his eyes were laughing.  
  
"It's not funny," I said, indignantly. "I went through all that and you're laughing at me!"  
  
He came over to me and put his hand on my arm. "I am sorry Susannah, but would it not have been easier to just tell me all this in the beginning?" Instead of being so stubborn, he didn't say, but he didn't have to.  
  
I thought about making a smart comment, but it was extremely hard to form a sentence with his hand on my arm.  
  
I recovered enough to ask, "Why did you come for me?"  
  
He took back his hand and opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and went, a bit confusedly, "You called me, Susannah."  
  
I had? What was with this? It would be nice if, I don't know, I actually knew what the heck I was doing when I did it. But still, by calling him, albeit unknowingly, I'd likely saved my own life. Although, I thought ruefully, not my outfit, which was bloodstained and ripped beyond repair. Blind luck had much to answer for.  
  
"Why didn't you come before then?" I asked, but not in an accusing way.  
  
"I didn't know. Paul was preventing me from." His eyes blazed momentarily, and I waited for him to finish, but he appeared to think he'd said too much. Ghosts.  
  
I lay down across the pine needles and shingles, staring into the bay. The clouds had turned a beautiful shade of purply-blue, and the pink sky contrasted sharply to the water, off which reflected little points of light from the sun, which had started to dip below the horizon. It was beautiful, almost enough for me to be glad I'd moved here, and forget about all the not-so-good things that had happened. Almost.  
  
But then again, a lot of good things had happened too. Like, Jesse. Just as an example. Well, and Cee Cee and Adam. And Father Dom. And meeting other mediators. And making mom happy. And Doc. And being popular.  
  
It was almost as if I was beginning to be happy here.  
  
What a morbid thought.  
  
"So what happened to Paul, anyway? Did he get away?" I asked, pulling a stray pine needle out of my shirt and throwing it off the roof.  
  
Jesse snorted. "No. No, I think not," he said firmly.  
  
I turned to stare at him, causing my rib to twinge painfully. I stared at him. "What do you mean, 'I think not'?"  
  
Jesse carefully avoided my gaze, choosing instead to say, "Isn't that a beautiful sunset, Susannah?"  
  
As if we hadn't watched the same sunset every week the past month. "Oh, no you don't. What did you do to him?" I said, suppressing a shiver. The sun was halfway submerged in the Pacific, and it was getting colder, despite the warm breeze.  
  
To which Jesse had raised his non-scarred eyebrow and replied, "Susannah, you're shivering. Why do you insist on not wearing a, what is it called? Sweat shirt?"  
  
Anyway, at the moment he uncrossed his arms and walked across to the window, informing me that he, since I was so stubborn, was going to retrieve my sweater from inside. I guess for my sake, since he could easily have dematerialized and reappeared inside my - our bedroom.  
  
As he got to the window, I stopped him.  
  
"Jesse."  
  
He looked over at me, one booted foot resting on the windowsill. I sat up, brushing most of the pine needles off me.  
  
"I never got a chance. Thank you." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Before, in Brooklyn, I never had anyone that could, or even wanted to, watch my back. I just wanted to say. Thanks. For everything." I shrugged, embarrassed, and turned back to the sunset. Only a small slice remained above the water.  
  
I heard quiet footsteps, and Jesse was kneeling beside me staring into the sunset too, with his hand on my upper arm pulling me closer to him.  
  
We sat that way for a moment, and I rested my head on his shoulder, fully intending to get as much out of this as possible. Then he turned slightly, so that he could see my face. I inhaled, and smelled that tangy scent that was uniquely Jesse, as I memorized the line of his jaw, his neck, and finally his face. My gaze finally traveled up to his, and I saw something in his dark eyes that I couldn't quite identify.  
  
"No, querida. Thank you." He said softly, and brought my face to his in a gentle kiss.  
  
And just before I closed my eyes, I saw the sun sink quietly into the water. 


	9. Acknowledgements

I know, the wait was so long. I'm terribly sorry about that, but in my own defense, I did start writing multiple times only to realize that what I was writing definitely sucked.  
  
But anyway, there it was. A special apology to DarkFairy! I promised you I'd get it out that day, and I tried! I really did! oh, the shame.  
  
But anyway, I AM doing a sequel. It involves a slightly familiar character who returns (but not for long! *evil chuckle*) a few loose ends (okay, quite a few loose ends) that I didn't get to in this book, like what exactly is going on between two of our favorite characters, etc, but focusing mainly on Suze and family. (Don't worry, I promise some good shipper moments!)  
  
And, if you wish to archive this story it's fine by me PROVIDED my name stays on it and you ask my permission first. I like to know where I can find good archives!  
  
Oh, and for those of you who didn't ask: Yes, I realize that Suze's mirror wasn't broken the next day. Also, the stuffed animal that she knocked off her dresser? Yeah, the I wuff you puppy. Intact.  
  
Let's see, who could be responsible for these random acts of kindness? Hmmm.. :-)  
  
And also, I realize there are a few spelling mistakes, which is due to the fact that I type too fast and do not write it out before it goes on the computer, I just wait for inspiration and whack it out as soon as it comes. However, the punctuation mistakes are not mine, they are ff.net's: I noticed that whenever I have three periods in a row it turns them into just one period, for absolutely no discernible reason whatsoever, so don't blame me (and I thank the person who reviewed and pointed that out to me: can't remember who it was offhand, sorry)  
  
(Oh, if you do happen to review this story, and I hope you will, after this is posted, you will not be listed in this section, but have no fear, when I get the sequel written and up you'll be acknowledged, because frankly, I post this for your entertainment here, and if I don't get feedback I probably won't post, but that hasn't been a problem since I've had OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! *faints* Thank you so much! See ya next time.)  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
Extra extra extra special thanks to Meg Cabot, who is one of the most talented writers I have the pleasure of shelling out my money to Borders to read, everyone who has me on their favorite authors list, all those who expressed concern over my health (sickly child here), and to DarkFairy, who just makes my day! Love ya...  
  
And. drumroll please.  
  
KnightMaria, my first reviewer!  
  
Thundercloud48, Hannah Abby, Angel, and Iris.  
  
Judith, Stacy, Leah, and Steph.  
  
Smiley!  
  
Vi, of course!  
  
Cashmere and Dreamer.  
  
Rarity88, Morgaine of Ithil, LeXi, Willow and RunnerNDA.  
  
Yoi!  
  
It_Gurl and Impulse_k9.  
  
Ashleysangel2009, Jessica, Tina N. Blair, Elizabeth Wiley, Heather, Raquel, and Shae.  
  
And, to those I accidentally forgot, because I wasn't allowed online until after I wrote this the first time: saxy, crystalphoenix, Kris Layos, Cherry, Riana, Amanda, Sofia, FearlessGMoore, AngelicNightmare, and Lady of Werewolves. 


End file.
